leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zararthur/(CHAMPION CUSTOM UPDATE) Miss Fortune
Introduction Hello everyone!! I am Zararthur, and this is my first post ever in this Wikia ^^ Before anything else, here's what you need to know: I'm just a casual Brazilian LoL player , unranked and that hasn't been playing the game due to college and toaster issues. Still, I always try to keep myself up to whats new in the League and I'm a PBE Updates junkie. One of the things I do related to League of Legends is cooking up some ideas for Champion Updates. I love the whole concept of designing a Champion, but lately I haven't done a full original Champion. It's pretty hard to come up with something truly unique to drive a full kit. On the other hand, it's a little bit easier to try to deconstruct an existing Champion and try to give either some QoL changes or adding mechanics. Tho I have A LOT of ideas to finally showcase here, I'm gonna start with someone that need just a few touches: ! The Champion Miss Fortune is a Marks(wo)man who can be defined by three core mechanics: , and . With all combined, she's a Champion with an edge on kitting, reaching the back line and high DPS duels. As a character, her kit doesn't truly showcases how she's a bounty hunter, but does state how she's a dangerous woman who knows how to turn the tide of the fight to her side. Unfortunately she has a couple problems that make her quite inferior to other Marksmen ONE: Her Passive is too frail. In the League of Mobility, her big move.speed boost is very simple and can be turned off just too easily. TWO: Her damage output, while high, is a mess. People like Miss Fortune for her ADC role, but other people also want to have "Mage Fortune" alive, which is not a bad thing, but because of that her damage needed to be redefined and ended up being a confused mix of physical and magical damage scaling from opposite status. There are times when this can work, like a Champion with full physical damage kit but with one or two scaling with AP, or a Champion that has every damage scaling from AD but one or two skills dealing magic damage, but for a Champion like Miss Fortune that can be one or another, she needs better clarity in her damage output, specially when we talk about building penetrations or your enemies building resistances. The Proposal Here is what I'm trying to aim. EDITED AFTER HER SEMI-REWORK FIRST: Her Passive now isn't turned off completely when taking damage. Instead, each time she takes damage, her passive move.speed boost takes damage as well until it fully turns off. Though it's weaker in terms of total movement speed boost and the time it takes to recharge it completely, she able to recover more reliably from her mistakes. On top of that, her latest rework swapped 's Grievous Wounds with a small boost to her passive, refreshing it. While it's a good effort in that kit, in this one it could end up a bit too strong, so I've changed that to add some more shenanigans. If her is damaged, she can recover some of it by kitting enemies while is on. SECOND (EDITED): Simplify her damage. Different Miss Fortunes can be defined by: A) Markswoman Miss Fortune, with strong DPS that only gets stronger as the fight gets longer. B)"Mage Fortune", casting spells left and right. Her would have its damage cleaned and turned into physical damage. would have its damage mixed - Yes, mixed - to be more cohesive with whatever build she wants to do and have greater benefit when picking Penetration items, as well as clarifying the resistance needed to face her. MISC)'The only problem I'm facing is with magic damage. Taking it off will drag '"Mage Fortune" further down, but leaving it as it is won't fix the Penetration problem with that skill. Separating the damage on that skill might just leave her tooltip a bit messy. For now, let's just pump the ratio a bit. REMEMBER Everything here is just a model to display my ideas, but numbers are far from being truly balanced. It takes math that I'm a bit lazy to figure out so, if anyone gets really bothered by any OP/UPness, give me some light Also, I'm a noob in using the Wiki, so I'm open to any form of critic. About the post, about the concepts, about the numbers... W/e. Comments are very welcomed. Thanks already for reading so far. Let's get to the Champion already! Abilities Miss Fortune gradually gains bonus movement speed up to 60 after not taking damage for 6 seconds. Each time she takes damage, she loses 15 movement speed from this bonus pool (half reduction from minion damage and Damage over Time). |description2=''Strut's'' movement speed reduction is reduced to 12/10/8 per damage taken at levels 9/11/16. At level 11, damage taken from minions and non epic monsters won't deplete Strut's bonus movement speed. At level 16, Miss Fortune starts recovering Strut's movement speed boost after spending 3 seconds without taking damage, instead of 6 seconds. }} }} Miss Fortune fires a shot through an enemy to hit an enemy behind them, dealing physical damage to the first target and increased physical damage to the second, applying on-hit effects to both. |description2= Double Up's second shot prioritizes enemies directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions affected by .If the first target is killed, the second hit with 150% base critical damage. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = | }} }} }} Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal bonus physical damage, stacking cumulatively up to 5 (1 rank) times per target. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. During that, each basic attack on Champions replenish 10 movement speed from 's bonus pool. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana }} }} Miss Fortune rains hundreds of bullets down onto the target -unit radius area, which begin landing after a -second delay. This area lasts for seconds, and dealing magic damage every seconds to enemies within. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} }} The stack limit for is increased. |description2 = Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, spraying up to 8 waves of bullets (6 bullets per wave) in a cone in front of her. A wave is fired every seconds, dealing both magic and physical damage, applying ' passive damage and stack to all enemies within the area. |leveling = |leveling2 = | }} | }} AD}}| AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 1400 }} }} Category:Custom champions